Блог участника:CyBerShy/Чатлане официального сервера викии =)
У меня накопилось немного забавных моментов из чата на официальном сервере викии. Решил опубликовать. [---------------------от 16.03.2012---------------------] 5opo4ka]default: FFFFFFUUUUUU op9Itb padatb((( Flermadmin+: /warp ad 5opo4kadefault: over9000 let((( Flermadmin+: usai 5opo4ka executed: /warp ad 5opo4kadefault: Wow 5opo4kadefault: dpyg oxpeheet Flermadmin+: ot chego? 5opo4kadefault: 4to 9I bictpo B ad popal))) frikguest: sed skachai skype Sedguest: mickrofona net frikguest: vse ravno skajai Dulinguest: vi gde Koskedefault: ya v ady Dulinguest: gde??????????????????? Koskedefault: ad = hell Vlar157guest: AAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDD Koskedefault: ;D Dulinguest: pokaz gde on Vlar157guest: Fuck gde tut AAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDD >.< Koskedefault: v ady =(default: ludi =(default: napiwite /warp p ya tam =(default: dam vas svyatoi set 0350365SUPER executed: /warp p =(default: -_- 0350365SUPERdefault: XD 0350365SUPERdefault: Prikolno sps za set =(default: polzyisya =(default: :DD 0350365SUPERdefault: XD =(default: ludi kto napiwet /warp p dam ledenqov 0350365SUPERdefault: Kryyto! CEPBEPOK executed: /warp p =(default: vse pishem /warp p =(default: :DD CEPBEPOKdefault: BCE DABAI =(default: :DD =(default: ti ne napisal :D CEPBEPOK executed: /warp p =(default: :DDD CEPBEPOK executed: /warp p 0350365SUPERdefault: Teper napisal =(default: podravlay vi stali y4astnikom =(default: trolizma cyBerShysuperadmin: trolli XD =(default: :D =(default: :DD cyBerShysuperadmin: jestoko =) =(default: pyst znayt =(default: kuda slat nyvno 0350365SUPERdefault: Eto veselo! =(default: na etom serve =(default: na p =(default: :D 0350365SUPERdefault: p=pravo ^_^ =(default: vse pishem /warp p teC executed: /warp p teCdefault: axaxa TROLLFACE TROLLIM executed: /warp p =(default: :DDDDDDD TROLLFACE TROLLIM executed: /warp p 0350365SUPERdefault: Ny i kak?Dengi polychil? 0350365SUPERdefault: ^_^ =(default: axax TROLLFACE TROLLIM executed: /warp p =(default: ya nadeys ti etot log ne budef na wiki otpravlyat =(default: :DD Rodiondefault: u mena dlinwe White_torchvip: chego? lakcostedefault: xD Rodiondefault: drel dlinnaa White_torchvip: dlinnaia drel? Stereo-Lightguest: privet! Stereo-Lightguest: Dajte chego-nibud! FERMERdefault: TAKOGO PREDMETA HETY!!! TROLLIMdefault: go melee weapon agent TROLLIMdefault: or you BABA Agentdefault: eto kuda? White_torchvip: dash mne 10000 platini dam admina CEPBEPOKdefault: MHE? White_torchvip: da White_torchvip: za 10000 plat CEPBEPOKdefault: HO Y MEH9I HETY CTOKO XOT9I... CEPBEPOKdefault: 9I III,A!!! CEPBEPOK left ......................................................... CEPBEPOK authenticated successfully as user: CEPBEPOK CEPBEPOK has joined CEPBEPOKdefault: HE HETY CTOKO!! White_torchvip: pohemy? CEPBEPOKdefault: DAI PROCTO-TAK))) CEPBEPOKdefault: 9I TEBE HE 4ITER!!! CEPBEPOKdefault: Y MEH9I TOLbKO 25 White_torchvip: ia bi tebe daze dal superadmina no kak hosh CEPBEPOKdefault: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUU)))) White_torchvip: 5000 hotabi est? CEPBEPOKdefault: HETY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CEPBEPOKdefault: HO XOT9I... III,A 9I HOBOGO PERCA CO3DAM!!! White_torchvip: davai CEPBEPOKdefault: IM9I-asdasd CEPBEPOK left ......................................................... asdasd has joined asdasdguest: BCE Y MEH9I 8000 White_torchvip: ny White_torchvip: davai White_torchvip: vse? asdasdguest: BCE White_torchvip: mesta nety asdasdguest: ))) asdasdguest: HETY BOLbIIIE!!! asdasdguest: III,A MOGY EIII,E!!! White_torchvip: davai asdasd left ......................................................... asdasd has joined asdasdguest: 9I TYT White_torchvip: ny asdasdguest: GO B DPYGOE MECTO White_torchvip: ok asdasdguest: BCE White_torchvip: ok... asdasdguest: A GDE OBEIII,AHHA9I ADMIHKA? asdasd executed: /help asdasdguest: HY asdasdguest: TORCH asdasdguest: TORCH GDE OBEIII,AHHA9I ADMIHKA???????????????? asdasdguest: A? asdasd left ......................................................... CEPBEPOK authenticated successfully as user: CEPBEPOK CEPBEPOK has joined CEPBEPOKdefault: TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORCH CEPBEPOKdefault: TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORCH CEPBEPOKdefault: TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORCH White_torchvip: da CEPBEPOKdefault: GDE ADMIHKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????? White_torchvip: cheateram ne polojena CEPBEPOKdefault: TbI OBEIII,AL CEPBEPOKdefault: ((( TIMUPguest: you gde warssonguest: v nizy warssonguest: a ti TIMUPguest: v verxy warssonguest: ny go suda Semdefault: oi a kak ydalit spawn point set ato ya B zakritom dome Semdefault: soxranilsya Djedakkdefault: ya tozhe :D Djedakkdefault: i tozhe hz kak ubrat' :D Semdefault: idi syda Djedakkdefault: stoyu Semdefault: biri iz sunduka bloki =) Djedakkdefault: za4em? Semdefault: a potom Biidi i zaidi snoBa Semdefault: B sunduk Djedakkdefault: O.o Djedakkdefault: shaytan Semdefault: xDD xal9Ba Djedakkdefault: esli bi 4eto poleznoe Semdefault: xDD Djedakkdefault: hotya mne prigoditsya :D Semdefault: da i tak norm xD Djedakkdefault: to4no :DD Semdefault: ya gdeto 1000 Bzyal xDDDDDDD Djedakkdefault: hvatit ))) Semdefault: aga xDD postroy dom iz zolota xDD Djedakkdefault: :D Djedakkdefault: ya 750 kobaltovih DEADdefault: the_vm what are u doing i wonder? the_vmadmin+: aga, angli4anin :D the_vmadmin+: ip to saratovskii Koskedefault: :O Koskedefault: :D DEADdefault: IM FROM DIMITROWGRAD DEADdefault: YOU AL LOLOLLOLOLOLO Semdefault: A 4to nyzno 4tob BizBat krolika? Koskedefault: morkovka nyzhna Wizard_Tailsdefault: i prokodirobanaya bersia igri [---------------------пост---------------------] dasdaswdefault: ADMIN ZAPRIVAT DOM ZA 50 PLATIN Glorumdefault: a chto daet vip? Avisvip: U nego est' sklep Bobdefault: y tebya skype est'? opectdefault: da Bobdefault: skok let? opectdefault: 13 opectdefault: a te Bobdefault: 19. opectdefault: ) Bobdefault: mogy pozvonit' no tolko esli golos polnostu slomalsya. Bobdefault: ili y tebya pisklyavyi? Raindefault: kak ti sebe demona podchinil Flermvip: Kakogo? Raindefault: Krasnogo Flermvip: :D Flermvip: Eto pixy Flermvip: karmannaya)) Raindefault: a kak ego podchinit Raindefault: u menya psp karmannaya))) Crackerdefault: pchemy ya ne mogy lomatb? Player Cracker has been disabled for Using banned item Crackerdefault: aaaa Crackerdefault: pnyal Crackerdefault: u menya zapreshonyi predmet Player Cracker has been disabled for Using banned item Player Cracker has been disabled for Using banned item Player Cracker has been disabled for Using banned item Player Cracker has been disabled for Using banned item Player Cracker has been disabled for Using banned item Player Cracker has been disabled for Using banned item Crackerdefault: ya sha Cracker left Freemandefault: go v ad? dan1332 executed: /warp ad Probotguest: go a ti znaesh dorogu? Yakamashidefault: C KEM MONO pO Skype pOigRAT?? Sembakguest: a kak napodat? Sembakguest: a kak pvp ustraivat? the_vmadmin+: s krikom ki9!!1 beresh me4 i kidaeshs9 na svoego dryga Sembakguest: neponyal Sembakguest: kakoi me4? the_vmadmin+: da xot' jeleznii Sembakguest: i 4o delat? EROFEYdefault: nad aksesuarama 2 me4a Sembakguest: aaaaa Sembakguest: a gde ix vzyat? EROFEYdefault: go pvp Sembakguest: erofey ya nub kakoi pvp ? Sembakguest: u kogo pozit mozno za oplatu bolshuy Wonderwicedefault: ogo arenda? :D Sembakguest: da, arenda Going76guest: u kovo est sholk 035036SUPERdefault: Chto? Going76guest: sholk 035036SUPERdefault: eto che? Going76guest: iz nego flashki moshno delata 035036SUPERdefault: Aaaa shElk y mny nety Going76 (188.73.188.121) guest <> 1 players connected. (Один на сервере) Going76guest: u kovo est soul of nighte Going76guest: pliz Going76guest: daite qwerdefault: Narod, daite dereva bioudefault: shodi v sing rubani vaytdefault: aa golova! Mixacьdefault: maloletki ga pvp DiMoNLdefault: eto kto maloletka DiMoNLdefault: te skok vashe Mixacьdefault: 12 DiMoNLdefault: ahahha! DiMoNLdefault: mne 13 seriozno :D Категория:Записи в блоге